Forbidden Love
by Kamiyama Kaoru
Summary: "M-MWO? Tunangan katamu? Tunangan apa? Siapa yang bertunangan? ANDWAE!" / "A-apa yang mau kau lakukan eoh?" tanya Eunhyuk gugup/ HaeHyuk/Kyuhyuk fic! CHAPTER 5 IS UP! re-post karena kedodolan author -" RnR please! hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

**FORBIDDEN LOVE**

**Cast** :

Lee Hyukjae as Kim Hyukjae

Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun

Park Jungsu as Park Leeteuk

Kim Youngwoon as Kim Kangin

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon

(Cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya chapter, intinya terserah author wek :p)

**Author** : Aegyo'Anchovy

**Rate** : T...

**Warning** : Yaoi, BL, BoyxBoy, typo bertebaran, GaJe, abal, OOC, don't like? Don't read! You like? Must Read dong...

**Disclaimer** : Super Junior bukan milik author T_T #pundung di pojokan

**Summary** : "Hyukkie... Jeongmal saranghae..." "Tapi hyung, kita'kan saudara~" KYUHYUK or... other couple?

**CHAPTER 1**

Kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu menjadikan sesuatu yang awalnya menyakitkan menjadi sebuah kebahagiaan bagi seorang namja yang ternyata bernama Leeteuk. Dengan langkah pasti dan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya, dia berjalan menuju sebuah rumah megah bercat biru laut dengan menggenggam tangan mungil berbulu lebat, berwarna coklat mirip seekor anak monyet #plakplakplak author di bajek(?) readers #unyuk dataeng ngelempar author.

Ralat, mengenggam tangan mungil disampingnya. Dapat terlihat seorang namja kecil manis sedang berjalan setengah berlarimenyamai langkah sang eomma –Leeteuk-.

Leeteuk mengetuk pintu, tak lama seorang namja tampan berperawakan gagah berusian 28-an keluar dan langsung memeluk wanita paruh baya tersebut.

-FLASHBACK-

LEETEUK POV

"Aku... hamil..." aku menatap seorang namja tampan yang ada di hadapanku. Namja ini, namja yang kucintai. Yah... aku mencintai seorang namja, bahkan kamipun sudah melakukan 'this and that' dan kini aku... sedang mengandung anak kami.

"Apa?" dia melihat ke arahku seakan tidak percaya, aku membalasnya dengan senyum lalu menggapai tangannya dan meletakkan ke perutku yang terlihat sedikit buncit.

"Aku hamil, Siwonie..." gerakan Siwon selanjutnya membuat tidak percaya, dia melepaskan genggamanku dengan kasar dan menatap diriku dengan penuh amarah. Aku sendiri dibuat bingung olehnya.

"Tidak mungkin Teukie, kau kan... nam-ja." Kata Siwonie.

"Ehm, kata doktor aku adalah sedikit dari salah satu pria di dunia ini yang memiliki rahim, jadi aku bisa hamil. Siwonie~ kau senang 'kan?" tanyaku sambil menatap siwonie dalam. Hei, kami melakukannya atas dasar cinta, jadi tidak mungkin Siwonie akan menolak kehadiran dari benih cinta yang ia tanam sendiri... bukan begitu Siwonie?

"Gugurkan kandunganmu!" Aku melongo mendengar perkataan dari namja yang kucintai itu. Heh? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Dia memintaku untuk menggugurkan janin ini. Membunuh janinnya yang ia tanam sendiri di rahimku?

Dengan gerakan refleks ku ayunkan tanganku dan menamparnya.

PLAK!

"Apa? Kenapa Siwonie? Kenapa kau tidak menginginkan anak ini? Bukankah kau mencintaiku huh? Seharusnya kau mencintai anak ini juga!" sautku pada Siwonie marah namun juga menahan airmataku agar tidak keluar. Siwonie hanya menatapku dalam, ia menggenggam tanganku.

"Maaf Teuki, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku memang mencintaimu tapi aku tidak bisa lebih dari itu. Sebaiknya kau gugurkan saja kandunganmu dan mulai sekarang... lebih baik kita berpisah, lupakan aku." Siwonie melepaskan genggamannnya, dia melangkah pergi meninggalkanku. Aku jatuh terduduk di tanah ini mataku masih bisa menangkap siluet tubuh Siwonie yang semakin jauh dari tempatku kini.

Aku yang bodoh atau memang aku yang terlalu lemah? Kenapa aku tidak menyadari dari dulu bahwa dia hanya mencintai tubuhku... bukan diriku seutuhnya. Namja yang kucintai, justru meninggalkanku begitu saja saat aku benar-benar membutuhkannya. Kurasakan rasa sakit menyerang di bagian perutku. Aku mengelus perutku perlahan, aku tidak boleh sedih... ini akan berdampak buruk pada baby yang ada di perutku ini. Aku tidak boleh lemah.

"Gwenchana baby~ eomma tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

LEETEUK POV END

-Forbidden Love-

Seorang namja manis berumur 5 tahun berlari memasuki sebuah toko bunga. Disana terdapat seorang namja dewasa yang sedang asyik menata bunga-bunga mawar merah. Namja kecil memeluk tubuh si namja dewasa dari belakang.

"Hyukkie!" seru si namja dewasa tanpa perlu menengok ke belakan, namja kecil itu tertawa.

"Hehehe... eommwa benaaaaal..." blas namja kecil itu cadel.

5 tahun telah berlalu setelah Siwon meninggalkan Leeteuk begitu saja. Leeteuk berusaha bangkit, demi menghidupi dirinya dan putra semata wayangnya. Dia membuka sebuah toko bunga di Mokpo. Leeteuk mempunyai keluarga baru disana, mengingat Leeteuk sendiri yang seorang yatim piatu, dia tentunya sangat bahagia. Orang-orang disana menerimanya dengan baik, setidaknya tidak ada yang merasa jijik mengetahui bahawa dia sedang hamil. Semua tetangganya mencintainya, bahkan membantu saat persalinan. Yah, Leeteuk menemukan kebahagiaan baru disini.

"Permisi..." seorang namja masuk ke toko bunga Leeteuk, membuyarkan pikiran Leeteuk. Hyukkie juga melepaskan pelukannya dari eommanya itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan?"

KANGIN POV

Aku masuk ke sebuah toko bunga di daerah Mokpo. Mokpo buka tempat tinggalku, aku berasal dari seoul. Aku kemari hanya untuk mengunjungi kedua sahabat lamaku, untuk itu aku ingin membeli bunga untuk mereka.

"Permisi..." saat aku masuk kulihat seorang namja yang seumuran denganku sedang menata bunga mawar, dibelakangnya seorang anak kecil memeluknya. Mendengar perkataanku kedua namja itu menoleh melihatku.

DEG

Tiba-tiba pandanganku berhenti pada namja yang seumuran denganku itu. Aku melihat ke dalam manik matanya yang coklat, kulit wajahnya yang putih mulus tanpa cela, ehemmm... apakah aku baru saja melihat seorang m-malaikat?

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan?" katanya dan membuyarkan lamunanku. Tuhan... bahkan suaranya begitu merdu.

"Hm.. ehmmm.. aku ingin memebeli bunga lily putih." Kataku sedikit gugup sambil menggaruk leherku yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Ayolah... Kangin... mana imagemu yang gagah dan menawan itu, kenapa aku jadi gugup begini hanya gara-gara berhadapan dengan namja berwajah malaikat ini.

"Oh, baiklah. Tunggu sebentar ya, aku kan memngbungkusnya dulu."

"Eommwa." Pandanganku kembali di buyarkan oleh namja kecil yang tadi memeluk namja berwajah malaikat ini. Eowh...? apa barusan dia memanggil namja ini eomma?

"He? Eomma?" tanyaku bingug melihat mereka berdua. Kedua namja itu melihatku, lalu namja berwajah malaikat itu tersenyum ke arahku mengakibatkan semburat merah muncul dari kedua pipiku.

"Iya. Dia putraku. Putra kandung." Jawabnya singkat. Aku menganggukkan kepala tapi masih merasa bingung. Ok, aku juga memiliki seorang anak, anak angkat. Dia pun memanggilku 'appa' bukan 'eomma'.

"Kau pernah mendengar namja yang memiliki rahim tidak? Aku salah satunya." Dor! Mendengar perkataannya yang selanjutnya membuat aku melongo, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa namja kecil ini memanggil dia eomma,

"Jadi, kau gay?" tanyaku yang langsung mendapat anggukan darinya. Aku mengedipkan kedua mataku. Senang. Entah kenapa aku merasa senang dengan jawabannya.

"Errr, kalau begitu dimana ayah dari anakmu...?" Tanyaku lagi, aku hanya ingin tahu saja, hanya ingin tahu. Namja berwajah malaikat itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, dia malahan menghampiri putranya.

"Hyukkie, kau beli permen di toko sebelah ya?" kata namja berwajah malaikat itu, di angguki putranya.

"oceee... eommwaaa..." kata si namja kecil segera berlari keluar toko.

Sekarang hanya aku dan dia yang ada di dalam toko ini, aku dan dia, berdua, aku ulangi... BERDUA!

Hah... disaat seperti ini rasanya ingin sekali aku pingsan di pelukan namja ini, pingsan di dadanya dan mencium aroma wangi tubuhnya... AKH! Apa yang ada di pikiranku eowhh!

"Aku hanya hidup sendiri bersama putraku." Ucapnya barusan membuat diriku terdiam sesaat. Lalu tiba-tiba senyum merekah datang dari bibirku. Aku tidak tahu, hanya saja aku begitu bahagia saat mendengar ini. Ini berarti namja ini tidak mempunyai kekasih? Dan kenyataan itu yang membuatku melayang-layang.

Namja berwajah malaikat itu menyerahkan seikat bunga lily putih padaku.

"Ini, semuanya 500 won." Katanya ramah, aku mengambil bunga tersebut dan membayarnya.

"Aku Kim Kangin, boleh ku tahu namamu?" tanyaku padanya, dia seperti berpikir sesaat lalu menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Aku Park Leeteuk." Ahhh, nama yang cocok, persis seperti wajahnya yang seperti malaikat.

"Leeteuk-shi boleh aku memebeli satu bunga lagi?" tanyaku kembali, dia mengangguk lalu tersenyum. Melihatnya dadaku berguncang begitu hebat.

"Boleh aku membeli setangkai bunga mawar merah?" tanyaku lagi dan lagi.

"Tentu saja Kangin-shi." Jawab Leeteukmemeberi setangkai bunga mawar merah padaku.

"Ah, tolong beri note." Suruhku padanya, dia segera mengambil sebuah buku kecildan menyobek selembarnya.

"Tolong tuliskan... 'aku mencintaimu'." Leeteuk tertawa kecil saat menuliskan kata-kataku di lembar kertas itu. Setelah selesai ia memeberikan setangkai bunga mawar merah lengkap dengan note tadi.

"Tara... sudah selesai Kangin-shi. Semuanya 200 won." Serunya kepadaku, aku suka melihat tingkahnya ini.

Aku membayarnya lalu mengambil bunga itu. Kulangkan kakiku keluar toko. Tapi, baru sampai ke pintu aku membalikkan badanku dan melihat Leeteuk yang masih berdiri di meja kasir yang juga sedang melihatku.

"Leeteuk-shi kurasa ada yang aku lupa." Kataku menghampiri Leeteuk. Leeteuk kelihatan bingung. "Oh ya? Apa?" tanyanya.

"Ini." Ucapku sambil menyerahkan setangkai bunga mawar merah yang baru saja ku beli tadi. Leeteuk kelihatan shock.

"Ini untukmu." Kataku tulus. Aku mempunyai prinsip. "Jika kau sudah menemui orang yang kau cintai, kau tidak boleh melepaskannya." Dan aku yakin Leeteuklah orang yang pertama kali mebuatku melakukan prinsip ini.

"Leeteuk-shi... aku mencintaimu."

KANGIN POV END

-FLASHBACK END-

KANGIN POV

"Chagi-ah! Kenapa kau lama sekali? Ah.. apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku antusias dan langsung memeluk Leeteuk.

"Ah, kau berlebihan chagi, maaf tadi aku harus mengurusi Hyukkie karena dia ngompol di jalan. " kata leeteuk. (buset dah ini anak monyet beneran apa? #nyuk bawain golok)

"Hmmm... yaya. Baiklah kau masuklah dulu. Kyu sudah menunggu kita di ruang makan. Halooo Hyukkie! Kau sudah besar tapi masih ngompol aja ya! Wkwkwkwk." sindirku pada anak manis ini.

"Ya! Namaku Park Hyukjae! Bukan Hyukkie!" ah, dia lucu sekali berbicara sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hyukkie~ eommakan sudah bilang. Kau harus memanggil Kangin dengan sebutan appa! Arraseo~?" tanya Leeteuk sambil mencubit pipi putranya yang mungil tersebut.

"Ne. Ne. Arrachi. Ah, appa, maafkan Hyukjae ya?" katanya lucu.

"Gwenchana. Kajja! Kita harus segera makan." Kataku segera menggendong Hyukkie dan menggandeng tangan istriku yang cantik XD.

KANGIN POV END

.

Di ruang makan telah duduk seorang namja tampan berumur 10 tahun di kursinya. Begitu terdengar suara sang appa, dia langsung menengok ke samping. Matanya langsung tertuju ke arah namja mungil yang kini telah bergelayut manja dalam gendongan sang appa. Dan tak berkedip mengangumi sosok manis di hadapannya sekarang. Kangin dan Leeteuk duduk bersebelahan sedang Hyukkie duduk di sebelah namja tampan tersebut. Hyukkie menengok ke arah namja itu dan langsung tersenyum memperlihatkan gummy smilenya. 'DEG! Kenapa jangtungmu ini Cho kyuhyun.' Batin namja tampan bernama kyuhyun ini.

-Wait for next chapter :D-

RCL yaaaaaaaaaaa... Minta Review hehehehehe!


	2. Chapter 2

yuuhuuuu duo author aegyo anchovy dateng lagi! sebelumnya makasih buat para readers yang udah mau baca fict ancur ini . gomawo gomawo gomawo *bungkuk bungkuk*

okee saatnya author Anchovy balesin ripiu dulu yaa. Cekidot :p

utyahyukkie : annyeong^^ Author Anchovy in here. ne~ ini udah apdet. ripiu lagi yaa :*

urfahyukkie : kkke~ setuju gak kalo dibuat KyuHyuk? ne~ sudah apdet. kilat gak apdetnya? =="

tanpanama : heheh pasti seru dong plus full yadong kkke :D

Max Hyera : suka gak crack pairnya?^^ ne~ udah lanjut :)

YeHyuk EunHae : kyaaa! gomawo YeHyuk^^ apakah ini sudah panjang?

Park SeungRi : aiyaaa~~ sudah lanjut :) terus ripiu yaa

nyukkunyuk : kkke~ namanya juga Kyu . kan mesum #teteteeet sparkyu demo

Latisha fujo : waaa ternyata ada juga yang suka KyuHyuk^^ makasih ripiunya :)

endahhyukiELF : ne~ aku coba bikin baru aja daripada HaeHyuk mulu kkke~ #dibasmi HaeHyuk shipper

tya andriani : tauk tuh dasar setan playboy ==" makasih ripiunyaa ^^

Jenny Yesungiesconcubine : kyaaa gmawo jenny-ssi udah #peyuk2 Jenny-ssi^^ tunngu aja next chap akan semakin membingungkan wahahahah #duakhh!

cloudcindy : kkke~ siwon kan itu udah mau kawin ceritanya ama si kibum :) ripiu lagi yaa^^

: iyaa T_T makasiih KhaHae-ssi sudah mengingatkan . akan Anchovy perbaikin #plakk dasar babo! ripiu lagi yaa^^

Ryu : ne Ryu-ssi~ author akan berusaha labih baik lagi :) gomawo ripiunya^^

haasshhh. . .akhirnya selese juga. jeongmal gomawoyo readers tercintaa :* :*

WARNING : di chapter ini otak yadong Author Anchovy lagi on berat. jadi buat yang anti yadong harap tidak membaca ketimbang ntar muntah-muntah kan kesian lantainya kotor #apadehh lu thor =="

HAPPY READING EVERYBODY \(^n^)/

CHAPTER 2

Kyuhyun POV

DEG! Apa ini? Kenapa rasanya jantungku nyut-nyutan? Aku tak melepaskan pandanganku dari sosok mungil yang berada dalam gendongan appa. Hingga akhirnya dia duduk disebelahku dan memberikan senyumannya yang menurutku sangat errr... manis. Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku.

"Hai. Aku Park HyukJae, kau boleh memanggilku HyukJae atau Hyukkie kalo mau, itupun gara-gara disuruh eomma. Huh!" ucapnya sambil cemberut.

'Omoo~ jantungku rasanya mau copot. Aishh masa di usiaku yang baru 10 tahun ini sudah menderita jantungan? Apalagi kalo aku sampai mati muda, bagaimana dengan ketampananku? ANDWAEEE. . .!' jeritku dalam hati. [aduh oppa plis deh gak usah lebay gitu kali. Lagian oppa mati sekarangpun aku rela banget malah #sriiing. . .sparkyu bawa clurit]

Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan menjabat tangannya.

"Aku Kim Kyuhyun, panggil Kyu saja." Emmm. . .tangannya mungil namun hangat dan lembut. Dia manis.

"Berapa umurmu?" tanyaku.

"8 tahun. Kalo hyung?"

"Aku 10 tahun. Wah senangnya kita tidak terlalu terpaut umur yang jauh. Kuharap kita bisa rukun ya Hyukkie." Kataku lembut sembari memberikan senyuman terbaikku.

"Ya! Kalian berdua cepat sekali akrab. Baiklah tapi mulai hari ini namamu bukan lagi Park HyukJae tapi Kim HyukJae. Arraseo chagi?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Arrachi eomma." Jawab Hyukkie girang.

Hm dia tersenyum lagi dan aku sangat suka senyumannya. MWO? Apa katanya tadi? Kim HyukJae?kenapa maganya sama denganku? Jangan-jangan. . . . . .

"Emh , appa . . .apa ahjumma ini. . .?" tanyaku hati-hati takut appaku marah , maklum dia ini tensinya gampang sekali naiknya. [ngomong aje kalo Kangin penyakitan darah tinngi, Kyu. Ah elo banyak alibi #authr digepalak readers gegara ngerusuh mulu

Back to the story . . . .

"Ne. Mulai sekarang kita satu keluarga dan kau harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan eomma. Ohya kau juga mendapat dongsaeng -Hyukkie- dia manis bukan, Kyu?" jawab appa dengan wajah berbinar dan tanpa dosa.

Aishh kenapa appa selalu tak pernah membicarakan segala sesuatunya denganku dulu sih? menyebalkan!

Kyuhyun POV end

Author POV

[skip time] 9 tahun kemudian mereka menjalani hari-hari dengan sempurna . Tak ada cacat sedikitpun hingga akhirnya seorang namja tampan namun pervert #plakk memulai segala kegalauan di rumah Kim Family tersebut.

Kyuhyun sedang memasang earphone-nya ketika pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh seseorang. Sebuah kepala muncul di balik pintu dan segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih asyik dengan earphone-nya sambil memejamkan mata. Namja itu Eunhyuk, segera saja ikut tiduran di samping Kyuhyun.

"Hyung~"

". . . . . . ."

"Hyung..." kali ini Eunhyuk bangkit dari tidurnya dan merangkak mendekati Kyuhyun.

". . . . . . ."

"Hyung!"

". . . . . ."

"Aishhh! Baiklah jangan salahkan aku kalau kau menjerit!" kata Eunhyuk kesal.

.

.

.

BUGHHH! Sebuah buku setebal bulu ketek author #plakplakplak, mendarat mulus di jidat Kyuhyun.

"Hyaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan sih?" jerit Kyuhyun kaget dan langsung mencopot (?) earphone-nya.

"Ya! Habisnya kau ku panggil tidak meresponku sih hyung. Bweeeekk...!" Eunhyuk menjulurkan lidahnya sambil cengengesan.

"Aisshh! Awas kau Hyukkie kemari kau! Hei jangan lari!" teriak Kyuhyun saat mengetahui Eunhyuk akan lari.

Author POV end

Kyuhyun POV

"Aisshh! Awas kau Hyukkie kemari kau! Hei jangan lari!" teriakku pada Hyukkie.

Aku bersiap menahan tangannya namun dia malah menendangku hingga terjungkal. Dia berlari menghindariku , jadilah kita saling kejar dan lempar bantal di dalam kamarku.

"Hykkie awaaas!"

BUGH!

"Hyaaa! Sakiiiiit..." teriak Hyukkie yang kini sudah jatuh dalam posisi tidak elit -kaki di kepala kepala di kaki- (abaikan)

Aku menghampirinya dengan rasa khawatir yang amat sangat , takut dia terluka. Kenapa? Kalau kalian bertanya kenapa aku begitu khawatir padanya itu karna aku peduli padanya .

.

Hari ini pulang kuliah aku menjemput Hyukkie (disini ceritanya Kyuhyun kuliah semester 2 ,Hyukkie kelas 2 SMA yah). Sampai di depan sekolah aku melongokkan kepalaku untuk mencarinya, namun sosoknya tak juga ku temui.

"Aigoo sudah hampir setengah jam aku disini tapi dia tak juga muncul! Kemana sih anak itu? Ah lebih baik aku masuk saja."

Aku memasuki halaman sekolah Hyukkie, sampai akhirnya aku melihatnya sedang duduk berdua dengan seorang namja tampan dan tinngi di halaman belakang sekolahnya. Hanya berdua. BERDUA! Cih! Aku benci melihat pemandangan ini, apa namja itu pacar Hyukkie? Andwae! Tidak boleh! Segera saja aku menghampiri mereka dan menarik tangan Hyukkie hingga sekarang dia berada dalam dekapanku. Ku pelototi namja tadi dengan death glareku dan dia kelihatan bingung. Hyukkie kaget namun aku tak memperdulikannya.

"Ya hyung lepaskan tanganku, sakit!" rengeknya sambil memukul-mukul pelan tanganku.

Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku seprotektif ini hanya karena melihat dongsaeng kesayanganku sedang bersama namja lain? Baiklah aku akan jujur, sebenarnya aku . . . aku. . .menyukai dongsaengku sendiri , Hyukkie. Aku tahu ini salah , aku tahu ini menyalahi aturan, namun inilah perasaanku. Sebenarnya aku sudah menyukainya mulai dari awal pertemuan kami, saat aku tak bisa melepaskan pandanganku darinya. Semenjak hari itu sudah kuputuskan hatiku hanya miliknya...milik Hyukkie.

Aku terus berjalan sambil menarik erat tangannya. Aku berhenti tiba-tiba sehigga Hyukkie menabrak punggungku.

"Aduh! Aisshh kenapa hyung tiba-tiba berhenti sih?" tanyanya sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya yang mengenai punggungku. Aku langsung berbalik dan memeluknya erat.

"Hyukkie , taukah kau? Hyung dari tadi menunggumu di depan gerbang namun kau tak muncul juga. Aku sangat khawatir..."

Dia kaget. Yah aku tau aku memeluknya terlalu erat. Sedetik kemudian dia bersuara.

"Hyung? A. . .apa yang kau lakukan sih? Sesak tau! Lepaskan aisshh ... !"

Aku melepas pelukanku dan menatap kedua matanya. Indah. Cahaya matanya selalu membuatku merasa nyaman.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan namja tadi?" tanyaku lembut.

Kyuhyun POV end

Author POV

"Hah? Aku . . .aku hanya berbicara dengannya hyung." Jawab Eunhyuk sambil memiringkan kepalanya yang terlihat sangat imut.

GLEG! Kyuhyun susah payah menelan ludah ketika melihat dongsaengnya bertingkah aegyo seperti sekarang ini.

"Emmhh . . .lalu kenapa kalian dekat sekali tadi? Kenapa dia mengelus-elus kepalamu segala?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan memicingkan mata.

"Huahahahah! Ah hyung cemburu pada Minho? Kyaaa! Kau lucu sekali sih hyung." Tawa Eunhyuk meledak saat melihat wajah hyungnya yang cengo super babo itu *wahahaha sumpah author seneng banget ngolokin Kyu disini :D readers : thor, lo bisa minggir gak sih? author : gyahahahhahah! readers : lempar sumpit ke lubang idung author Anchovy #plakplakplak ABAIKAN*

Kyuhyun memandang Eunhyuk dengan deathglarenya .

"Ne ne hyung. Jadi gini tadi itu temanku namanya Choi Minho dan dia sedang minta bantuanku untuk mendekati Taemin. Yah. . .walaupun sebenarnya aku menyukai Minho." Mata Eunhyuk mulai berkaca-kaca saat megatakan kalimat terakhir.

NYUUT! Sakit. Itulah yang dirasakan Kyuhyun saat ini. Dia memandang Eunhyuk dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Kyuhyun POV end

Eunhyuk POV

Ya! Hyukkie jangan menangis lagi apalagi di depan hyungmu! Akh! Tapi aku tak kuat menahan sakit hati ini sendirian. Yah memang sudah lama aku menyukai Minho. Saat aku berniat mengungkapkannya dia malah curhat padaku dengan mata berbinar kalau dia sedang mengincar Taemin, teman baikku. Hatiku hancur seketika. Berulang kali ku tekan perasaan ini dengan susah payah (alah ribet banget bahasa author ==")

TESS . . . apa ini? Hwaaa Hyukkie kenapa kau menangis lagi? Menyebalkan! Ku tutup wajahku dengan telapak tanganku , tiba-tiba ku rasakan sebuah tangan besar yang hangat menarik pelan pergelangan tanganku dan mengusap pelan pipiku. Ku dongakkan kepalaku, Kyuhyun hyung tengah menatapku dan mengusap air mataku. Ku pejamkan mataku dan menikmati sentuhannya. Dia memelukku dan aku hanya terdiam di pelukannya. Tiba-tiba kurasakan hembusan nafasnya di wajahku, tak kupedulikan apa yang sedang dilakukan hyungku itu. Aku lebih memilih diam dan kembali menangis sesenggukan dalam dada bidang milik hyungku.

CUP~

Tiba-tiba kurasakan sesuatu yang kenyal dan hangat menempel di bibirku. Kaget, kubuka mataku dan . . .

"Emh. . .h-hyung! Ap. . .emhh apa yang kau lakukan?" kataku sambil mendorong tubuhnya. Apa yang terjadi?

Eunhyuk POV end

=TO BE CONTINUED=

hyaaaa! apakah di chapter ini sudah panjang readers? apa yadongnya kerasa? miaan kalo kurang memuaskan hasrat (?) para readers sekalian T_T

mohon RnR-nya yaa :) buat para silent readers tolong kasihanilah author ini ^^

sampe jumpa di next chap . . .


	3. Chapter 3

Yeyeyeyyy akhirnya Anchovy bisa juga nge-publish ni FF setelah sekian lama tepuruk ga nisa publish buat readers tercinta #bweekk readers pada muntah. Gomawo ya yang udah bersedia ninggalin jejaknya^^

: ne~ mian khahee-ssi abisnya Anchovy cepet-cepet publisnya jadi ga sempet ngecek lagi eh? Apa ini udah panjang? gomawo ripiunya?^^

endahhyukiELF : hehehehhe iyah kayaknya aku slah deh nulisnya. Harusnya di chapter ini yang yadong kekkek~ gomawo ripiunya

Latisha fujo : iyaa mungkin disini udah mulai berasa yadongnya? Kkekekek~ siip! Pasti banyak penghalangnya latisha-ssi tenang sajoo *evil plakplak gomawo ripiunya

kangkyumi : *anggukin pala* memang Kyuhyun pengecut! #semangat kalo disuruh mgolokin Kyu :D gomawo ripiunya

JJ Jenny Kim : miaaan T_T semoga yang ini udah panjang yaa grepe2? Ide bagus *evilsmirk* gomawo inspirasinya jenni-ssi tenang. Bakal punya anak kok tuh KangTeuk , tapi gak skarang hehehe. ripiu lagi yah^^

utyaHyukkie : annyeong utya-ssi hwaaaaaa Anchovy bener-bener deh minta maapnye(?) apdetnya kagak bisa kilat T_T gomawo ripiunya^^

urfahyukiie : mwo? Kyu di-epil-in lagi? boleeeehh kkekek~, semoga di chapter ini yadongnya kerasa yaa apakah di chapter ini udah panjang? gomawo riiunya^^

HaeRie : hyaaahh! Haehyuk shipper macem kita harus lebih yadong lagi berarti. Yosh! Akan Ancovy usahakan^^ ripiu lagi yaa

Max Hyera : ne^^ Anchovy udah apdet tapi mian lama buanget #ampe para readers jamuran ==a menurut Max-ssi Kyu boleh gak grepe2 Hyuk for next and next chap? Ripiu lagi yaa

miaaaaan kalo kemaren kurang yadong dan kurang panjang. Sekarang author coba permak make yadongnya dibanyakin. Eheheheheh~ semoga memuaskan hasrat kalian semua wahai para yadoners (/^O^)/ (/^O^)/

Okedeh cekidoooot!

.

.

.

CHAPTER 3

Kyuhyun POV

"Emh. . .h-hyung! Ap. . .emhh apa yang kau lakukan?" teriah Hyukkie sambil mendorongku. Ku tatap wajahnya yang memerah dan nafas yang terengah-engah. Manis. Ya! Hyukkie kenapa kau begitu manis? Aku menciumnya? Ya, memang aku menciumnya. Jujur aku sangat menantikan saat-saat aku bisa memeluk dan mengecupnya, namun aku tak pernah berani.

"Hyung? Apa yang barusan kau lakukan?" tayanya lagi membuyarkan angan-anganku.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan mendekatinya. Dia berjalan mundur hingga akhirnya langkahnya terhenti karena tembok di belakangnya. Hahahha sekarang kau tak bisa kemana-mana lagi Hyukkie *kyaaaa! Lari Hyuk opaa! #bawa batu lempar ke Kyu #Kyu jatoh guling-guling akhirnya masuk jurang #author menang sorak-sorak gaje trus direbus idup-idup sama readers*

Kuretangkan tanganku mengurung gerakan Hyukkie, ku dekatkan wajahku dan mengelus pelan pipi putihnya yang lembut. Entah apa yang merasukiku sekarang, tapi aku sama sekali tak peduli. Kulihat dia gugup dan berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya. Ku raih dagunya dan mengarahkannya untuk menatap wajahku. Kudekati lagi wajahnya dan dengan perlahan ku tempelkan bibirku ke bibir seksinya. Perlahan hanya menempel tapi sial bibirnya sangat kissable sehingga mendorongku untuk berbuat lebih. Perlahan ku lumat bibir atasnya dia tetap tidak merespon.

"Emhh. . .eungg hyunghh. . .lepasshh aah. . ."

Sial! Desahannya semakin membuatku bernafsu untuk terus merasakan bibirnya. Ku raih tengkuknya dan menekannya untuk memperdalam ciuman kami. Dia berontak, namun aku semakin ganas menciumnya.

"Eung. . .emhh. . .hyugghh. . .tolongh. . .se-sesaak. . .ehh. . .eumhh. . ."

Kurasakan Hyukkie beberapa kali mendorong dan memukul-mukul dadaku. Sepertinya ia membutuhkan oksigen. Ku lepas ciumanku dengan berat hati. Aku gila? Ya memang aku gila karna Hyukkie! Aku tidak normal? Kurasa aku cukup normal mengingat appa dan eommaku juga sama-sama namja. Hasshh. . .entah kenapa aku tak bisa mengontrol diriku hari ini. Kulihat Hyukkie masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya akibat ciumanku tadi. Ku amati tiap inci wajahnya, tak ada yang tak bisa membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka dengan saliva di bibirnya, mencari pasokan udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk megisi paru-parunya. Oh God! Sungguh aku ingin meraup kembali bibir itu!

Sesaat kemudian dia menatapku dengan wajah memerah yang menurutku sungguh menggoda iman (?) *yaelah oppa..oppa kapan sih imanmu gak tergoda? Kyu: pas liat elo thor. Author pundung di pojokan*

"Hyung, apa yang baru saja kau lakukan? Kenapa. . .kenapa kau. . .menciumku?"

Aku tersenyum dan meraih tangannya lalu ku letakkan tangannya di dada sebelah kiriku.

"Di sini. . .apa kau merasakan detak jantungku?" kataku lembut.

"mwo?"

"Saranghae Hyukkie. . .jeongmal saranghae."

Kyuhyun POV end

Eunhyuk POV

""Saranghae Hyukkie. . .jeongmal saranghae." Kata Kyuhyun hyung.

Aku terdiam masih berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja diucapkan hyungku. Tak lama . . .

"Mwo? Me-mencintaiku? Ta. . .tapi hyung. . .kita kan saudara."

Hyung mencintaiku? Apa maksudnya semua ini? Bagaimana bisa? Tidakkah ini terdengar aneh? Bukankah kita saudara dan tinggal satu atap dengan appa dan eomma? Akhh. . .aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kehidupan orang dewasa!

"Ne? Memangnya kenapa kalau kita saudara? Toh kita bukan saudara kandung yang artnya kita juga tak memiliki hubungan darah." Kata hyungku.

"Emh. . .tapi. . .aku menyukau Minho hyung."

"Selama kau belum tahap mencintai, tak masalah buatku. Akan ku buat kau mencintaiku lebih dari kau mencintai Minho." Jawabnya dengan seringaian khasnya yang menurutku sangat menakutkan. Aku hanya diam tanpa menyadari akan ada bahaya yang datang (lagi).

Eunhyuk POV

Author POV

Merasa tak ada respon dari Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun mulai hilang kendali dan sedikit membentak Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Tidakkah kau merasakan apa yang kurasakan sedikit saja? Apa kau begitu menyukai Minho, huh? Jawab aku Hyukkie!"

"Tap-tapi hyung. . ."

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar jawabanmu saja."

"A. . .aku aku menyukai hyung, tapi itu hanya sebatas hubungan hyung dengan dongsaengnya saja. Tapi sungguh aku menyayangimu hyung."

DEG! Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar jawaban dari Eunhyuk. Tubuhnya menegang dan pikirannya kosong. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mendorong Eunhyuk ke tembok dan menatapnya dengan rasa penuh kekecewaan.

"Awh! Sakiiitt. . .eh? h-hyung, hyung mau aph. . .aah! emghh. . .eunghh. . .sshhh. . ."

Desah Eunhyuk di sela-sela ciuman yuhyun yang begtu mendadak. Ciuman Kyuhyun kali ini tak selembut tadi. Dia mencium Eunhyuk dengan penuh nafsu yang sudah menguasainya. (ckckckckck , oppa oppa. Pervert banget? Mau juga dong dicium oppa #clingcling mata berbinar. Readers: thor kalo lo sekali lagi nongol pas adegan KyuHyuk lagi ciuman awas aja lo gua lempar ke Ragunan! Author: oh, OK. #langsung diem.)

Kyuhyun terus melumat bibir atas dan bawah Eunhyuk bergantian, sambil beberapa kali menggigit bibir bawah namja itu untuk bisa mendapat akses masuk ke goa hangatnya. Namun Eunhyuk masih kukuh mengatup mulutnya sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi digenggam Kyuhyun.

"Hhngg. . .lephasskhaa. . .nnmmhh. . .sshh. . .eungg. . .ah. . .hemhh. . ."

Desahan Eunhyuk semakin menjadi ketika Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Eunhyuk dan perlahan meraih pinggangnya.

Tiba-tiba seorang namja mungil muncul di balik pohon dan menjert kaget melihat pemandangan apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini (baca: Eunhyuk yang diapit oleh tembok dan Kyuhyun yag sedang menciumnya dengan ganas seraya memeluk pinggang rampig Eunhyuk).

"Gyaaaa! Ee. . .Hyukkie-ah kau. . .waw! AMAZING! Sorry ganggu, kalian lanjutin aja deh acaranya."

Taemin langsung ngacir ke tempat author minta ciuman juga kayak KyuHyuk. Nyeeheheheh~ #ngarep! (abaikan)

Sontak Eunhyuk mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dengan keras dan mengakibatkan ciuman mereka terlepas. (eh? Alhamdullilah ya udah lepas tuh bibir jahanam Kyu dari mami author^^ readers: THOOOORR! Author: *bungkuk-bungkuk*)

Kyuhyun kaget. Eunhyuk kaget. Author kaget. Readers kaget. Trus pertayaannya ini enapa pada kaget semua? Hhehh ternyata karena baru aja author digeplak sama eomma author yang aneh bin ajaib itu(?) karna bukannya belajar malah cengengesan sambil ngadepin leptop di kamar #curcol harian. Ok sebelum readers mencium author, mari! Kita lanjutkan saja FF abal ini. Cekidoooottt. . . .

"Aishh suara siapa sih mengganggu acaraku saja! Cih!" sungut Kyuhyun kesal.

Dengan tetap menunduk Eunhyuk mulai bicara,

"H-hyung, ke. . .kenapa kau menciumku lagi? kau kasar. Aku tahu ciumanmu tadi sangat bernafsu! Aku. . .aku takut. Aku benci~" suara Eunhyuk terdengar bergetar.

"Mwo?"

"AKU BENCI HYUNG!"

"Tap-tapi Hyukkie. . .aku. . ."

"HYUNG JAHAT! Mulai sekarang jangan mengantar atau menjemputku sekolah lagi!" teriak Eunhyuk dan langsung lari menjauhi Kyuhyun dengan air mata mengalir deras di pipinya.

Author POV end

Kyuhyun POV

Jlebb! Kata-kata Hyukkie masih setia berputar-putar di telingaku. Aku sungguh menyesali perbuatanku barusan. Tapi. . .aku juga tak bisa membohongi perasaanku. Sensasi saat pertama kali ku sentuh bibirnya benar-benar membuatku gila. Sangat manis, bahkan lebih manis dari mantan yeojyachinguku. Aku tahu mungkin setelah ini aku tak akan bisa sedekat dulu dengan Hyukkie, tapi aku sama sekali tak menyesal telah mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Saranghae Hyukkie. . .Jeongmal saranghae. . .

Kyuhyun POV end

== FORBIDDEN LOVE ==

Seminggu berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Eunhyuk terlihat menjauhi Kyuhyun dan itu tertangkap mata oleh pasangan mesra yang kini tengah duduk berdua di ruang keluarga.

"Chagi~ apa kau tak merasakan atmosfer aneh di ruah ini?" tanya Kangin.

"Ne. Aku tahu. Tapi saat kutanya Hyukkie malah mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Hhhh. . .dasar anak-anak. Emm chagi~ aku lapar."

"Dasar kau! Yasudah kubuatkan makanan dulu, minggir kau."

"Aah` bukan makan itu. . ." rengek Kangin.

"Mwo?" Leeteuk masih cengo.

"Ehehhehe maunya makan yang itu~~" kalimat Kangin kali ini terdengar sarkastik di telinga Leeteuk. Apalagi setelah Kangin menunjuk 'itu'nya dengan wajah mesum.

"Mwo? Andwaee!" tubuh Leeteuk secara refleks bergerak mundur saat merasakan sinyal-sinyal bahaya mulai mendekatinya. #ebuseet dah ini anak ame bapak mesumnye kok same?

"S-sudah ah aku mau lihat Hyukkie dulu ke kamar. Bye Kangin-ah"

Leeteuk buru-buru ngacir ke kamar Eunhyuk sebelum Kangin berhasil menariknya lagi. kangin hanya diam lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi dan masuk ke kamar mandi. #kekekek~ tau kan readers itu beruang satu mau ngepain? Readers: enggaaaakk! Author: yaudah! Author mau nyusulin abang Kangin ke kamar mandi dulu. Readers: ==" dasar author pervert gak ketulungan!

== FORBIDDEN LOVE ==

Ting Tong. . .

Bel rumah keluarga Kim berbunyi. Eunhyuk bergegas membukakan pintu depan.

CKLEK!

Terpampag 3 orang namja tampan di hadapan Eunhyuk sekarang. 1 diantaranya sangat cantik. Cantik? Entahlah author juga bingung ini cerita kenapa cast-nya kemana-mana? Kenapa ceritanya semakin jauh dari ambang judul "forbidden love"? kenapa juga readers masih betah aja nyempet-nyempetin waktunya buat ngebaca fict (tak) layak baca ini? Entahlah. . .sekarang author mau pergi dulu deh, readers udah pada melototin author sambil megang sebit yang panjangnya astafirulloh. Paipaii #lambai-lambai make tangan Eunhyuk oppa^^

Abaikan tulisan saya di atas. Author lagi kumat isengnya heheh..

Back to the story. . .

Ketiga nama tersebut tersenyum lembut pada Eunhyuk, yang langsung dipersilahkan masu.

"Err. . .kalian siapa ya?" tanya Eunhyuk polos.

"Appamu ada? Kami teman lama appamu sewaktu di Mokpo. Eh? Kau Kyuhyun? Atau Hyukkie?" tanya sang namja cantik.

"Ah? Aku Hyukkie. Hyungku ada di atas. Masuklah, akan ku panggilkan appa dulu." Jawab Hyukkie dengan gmmy smile-nya.

"Appa! Eomma! Ada tamu dari Mokpo." Teriak Eunhyuk dari dalam. Ketiga namja tadi hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah namja manis itu. Tak lama Kangin muncul.

"Hankyung? Itukah kau?" pekik Kangin.

"ne~ long time no see, Kangin-ah." Jawab Hangeng sok-sokan bahasa Inggris #padahal tuh bahasa amburadul banget ==a

Kedua namja tersebut saling berpelukan dan tak lama Leeteuk pun ikutan nimbrung dalam ocehan gaje di ruang tamu keluarga Kim tersebut.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan rencana kita?" tanya Hangeng pada Kangin.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya dengan istriku. Dan kami memutuskan untuk memberikan anak kedua kami. Bagaimana?"

"Ne! Jadi Hyukkie, ya? Kyaaa! Aku senang sekali. Hyukkie terlihat sangat manis di mataku." Heechul kegirangan.

"Nah Donghae chagi ayo perkenalkan dirimu." Suruh Heechul lagi pada pemuda tampan di sebelahnya.

"Jadi. . .jadi ini Donghae-ah? S-sangat tampan." Kagum Leeteuk dengan mata berbinar.

Kangin cengo melihat istrinya. Langsung ditepuknya pelan pundak Leeteuk sambil memberikan death glare-nya. Leeteuk hanya cengengesan.

"Eh. . .emm. . .halo ahjumma, ahjussi. Aku Tan Donghae, sekarang kuliah di Seoul University (author males mikir) semester 1. Bangapta ahjumma, ahjussi." Kata Donghae sopan sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Lho? Ternyata masih dongsaengnya Kyu toh?" tanya Kangin dengan tampang (sok) kaget. #iyalaah oppa, Kyu itu kan emang udah tuir tinggal matinya ajah. *langsung kabur ke kamar Hyuk oppa nyeeheheheh*

"Donghae-ah sangat tampan dan sopan. Sedangkan Hyukkie. . ." Leeteuk menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"sudahlah yeobo~ lebih baik kita panggil Hyukkie saja dulu. Dia kan juga harus berkenalan dengan Donghae-ah." Sebelum pergi Kangin mengecup singkat puncak kepala Leeteuk yang menyebabkan 2 namja di seberang bangku mereka berdehem pelan.

"ohya chagi, eomma yakin kau pasti menyukai Hyukkie. Dia itu sangat manis lho~." Kata Heechul menggoda sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Donghae hanya menggedikkan bahunya dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

Tak lama Kangin muncul dengan menggandeng seorang namja kurus yang manis. Mulai detik itu juga, mata Donghae tak berkedip dan pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari sosok manis di hadapannya itu.

=TO BE CONTINUED=

Hwaaa! Mian ya readers tercinta Anchovy lama banget apdetnya habis banyak bimbel plus les yang ga ada brentinya tiap hari. T_T gimana? Apa sudah panjang? Mian yah kalo ceritanya ngebosenin, Anchovy lahi ga ada inspirasi di chapter ini ==a

Tapi di next chap entah hap 4 ato 5 bakal ada NC ! #gyahahahah author semanagat ddah! Jadi ripiu terus yaa^^

Akhir kata RnR PLEASEEE^^


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

.

Donghae POV

Apa ini yang namanya Hyukkie? Dia manis. Kurasa tidak sulit jika harus belajar menyukai namja semanis dia. Ah bukan, bahkan aku tak perlu belajar menyukainya.

Kuperhatikan namja yang –kata mereka- bernama Hyukkie ini. Dari bawah, CHECK! Mulus. Ke atas dikit, eumm..membuatku merinding. Bagian atas, CHECK! Kurus, ramping, putih, dan...menggairahkan. ku perhatikan bagian lehernya. DAMN! sangat menggoda imanku. Ke atas lagi, ku temukan bibir mungil berwarna merah. Glek! Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku menelan ludahku sendiri dengan susah payah. Aissshh! Tan Donghae! Kenapa sifat mesummu kambuh lagi di saat begini? Hilangkan! Hilangkan! Hilangkaaaan! #Donge ngebentur-benturin kepalanya ke tembok ampe bocor, HanChul cengo ngeliat anaknya tiba-tiba moncrotin darah layaknya aer mancur yang begitu indah, KangTeuk diem, Unyuk gelantungan di pohon sambil ngemu pisang *kyaaaaa! Saya mohon abaikan saja readers*

Masih asik dengan pikiranku, tiba-tiba kurasakan hantaman yang sangat keras mendarat dengan mulus di pahaku. Aku shock dan saat menoleh yang kudapati adalah eommaku sedang mendelikkan matanya ganas kepadaku.

Cepat-cepat aku berdiri dan segera mengulurkan tanganku seraya tersenyum pada Hyukkie.

"Tan Donghae imnida..."

Hyukkie menjabat tanganku dan tersenyum lebar.

"Kim Hyukjae imnida..."

Hihi...kalau dilihat-lihat ternyata namja manis ini mirip monyet peliharaanku saja. #dor! Nah loo readers sweetdrop gegara tau ternyata Donghae Super Junior selama ini memelihara monyet di dorm -.-

Donghae POV end

.

Author POV

[skip time] besok KangTeuk berencara untuk liburan ke Cina dengan Hanchul. KyuHyukHae dibawa enggak? Jawabannya : NGGAK! Kenapa? Alesannya sih urusan bisnis, padahal mereka berempat pengen double date tuh! Plus NC-an bareng di kamar hotel yang sama. #ehh...nggak ding yang ini cuman becanda :D

Di ruang keluarga...

"Yeobo~" desah Kangin.

Leeteuk merinding langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan bersiap pergi. Namun malang tak dapat ditolak, Untung suaminya Fenita Ari. Kangin buru-buru menangkap tangan Leeteuk, menariknya, dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya.

"y-ya! Kangin-ah kenapa tarik-tarik sih? dan apa-apaan posisi ini! Bahaya tau kalo Kyu dan Hyukkie melihat kita!" Leeteuk mulai panik.

Kangin hanya tersenyum evil. #bener-bener deh ya ini anak sama bapak -.-

Tak lama Kangin mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Leeteuk dan hal itu refleks membuat Leeteuk menutup matanya. CUP~ bibir malaikat itu sukses dikunci oleh sang suami.

WARNING NC! NC! NC READERS! #author tarik napas dalem-dalem

Kangin mengangkat tubuh Leeteuk dan menggendong Leeteuk ala Bridal Style. Kangin segera berjalan kearah kamar mereka berdua, sesekali dia mengecup bibir tipis milik Leeteuk. Sesampainya ke kamar mereka, Kangin menutup pintu kamar mereka dengan menggunakan sebelah kakinya (tanpa berniat untuk mengunci pintu kamar). Kangin segera meletakkan tubuh Leeteuk ke ranjang lalu menindihnya, mencium Leeteuk dengan intens, melumat bibir atas maupun bawah namja 'cantik' yang ada di dekapannya kini.

"Enggg… Emmmphhh…. Kangin… ah…" Leeteuk sudah terlanjur terbawa suasana nikmat. 'Junior' Leeteukpun sudah menegang tegak dan bergesekan dengan 'milik' Kangin. Intinya, Leeteuk dalam keadaan horny sekarang. Kangin melepaskan ciuman mereka untuk mengambil pasokan oksigen.

"Hah… kog berhenti? Kangin-ah… Lakukan sekarang!" perintah Leeteuk sambil mencoba membuka paksa kaos Kangin.

"Chagi~ ternyata kau sudah tidak tahan ya? Tenang dulu, kita lakukan secara perlahan…"

Kangin kembali mencium Leeteuk dalam, lembut lalu penuh dengan nafsu. Ciuman Kangin semakin turun ke bawah, ke leher putih Teuk. Di kecupnya leher putih milik Leeteuk itu dan sesekali menggigitnya, meninggalkan bekas merah kebiruan di leher indah namja 'cantik' ini. Hal itu membuat Leeteuk mendesah dan menggeliat tertahan. Kali ini ciuman Kangin turun kebawah dada bidang milik Leeteuk yang masih dibalut oleh kaos.

"Enggg… Lepaskan… kaosku kangin emmmmm…" ujar Leeteuk menyuruh kangin untuk melepas pakaiannya. Kangin menurut. Diangkatnya kaos Leeteuk sampai terlepas dari tubuh Leeteuk dan menampilkan dada bidang Leeteuk yang menggoda Kangin maupun 'Junior'nya. Kangin memainkan nipple Leeteuk dengan jari-jarinya. Sesekali dipelintir dan di hisap nipple milik Leeteuk yang sudah berkedut dan mengeras itu.

"Ssshhhh… Emphhh… a-a-ahhhh…" Leeteuk menggeliat tidak karuan mendapat perilaku ini.

"Gantian dong… chagi~" Kangin menghentikan aksinya lalu membalikkan posisi. Sehingga posisi mereka berdua kini adalah Leeteuk berada di atas tubuh Kangin.

Leeteuk yang memang sudah tak tahan cepat-cepat membuka kaos dan celana yang Kangin pakai dengan penuh nafsu, menciumi tubuh Kangin dan meninggalkan beberapa kiss mark di dada Kangin. Leeteuk mulai menggoda 'junior' Kangin yang sedari tadi sudah tegak sempurna. Dikulumnya 'junior' Kangin dengan gerakan maju mundur, Kangin mendesah nikmat.

"A-ahhh-ahhhhhhhh… Chagihhh…F-faster…" perintah Kangin dituruti oleh Leeteuk. Leeteuk mempercepat tempo gerakannya mengulum 'junior' Kangin yang bisa di bilang cukup besar itu.

"Ah…Ah… Teuki… I'm cumiiiiiingggggg…" CROOOOOOT!-_-

Kangin mengeluarkan cairannya di mulut Teuki, Leeteuk langsung menelan habis cairan milik Kangin. Sekarang Kangin kembali menindih tubuh Leeteuk. Kangin memasukan satu jarinya ke dalam 'hole' hangat Leeteuk dan membuat Leeteuk mengerang kesakitan.

"Akh! Kangin-ah… sakit…!"Bentak Leeteuk, namun bentakan Leeteuk justru membuat Kangin semakin bernafsu untuk bercinta dengan Leeteuk. Kangin memasukan dua jarinya lagi ke 'hole' Leeteuk, yang tentu saja membuat Leeteuk kesakitan karena bagian bawah tubuhnya seperti dirobek.

"Chagi… aku masukan sekarang ya?" Tanya Kangin, Leeteuk mengangguk.

Kanginpun memasukan 'junior'nya ke dalam 'hole' hangat milik Leeteuk secara perlahan.

"Enggghhh… Chagihhh… sempit... sekali.." ucap Kangin sambil terus berusaha memasukan 'junior'nya ke 'hole' Leeteuk yang tergolong masih sempit. Maklum Leeteuk NC-annya baru satu kali sama Siwon dan Ini kedua kalinya NC-an sama Kangin ._.v

"Akh… aw.,.. aw… aw…" Leeteuk mengerang menahan rasa sakit sekaligus nikmat saat 'junior' Kangin berhasil masuk sepenuhnya di 'hole' Leeteuk. Kangin lalu menggerakkan juniornya 'in and out' di 'hole' Leeteuk dengan tempo yang semakin cepat.

"Ah… aw… ah… akh… ahhh… fasterrrrr.. kangin ahhhhhhhh"

"ah… ha… ah… hahhh" desah mereka berdua yang mengisi kamar nista tersebut.

"Kangin ah.. ah… akhuuu.. mau… emmm.. Ke… lu ahhhh" ucap Leeteuk merasakan kedutan di 'junior'nya.

"Eng… aku juga chagi!" dan CROT!

Kanngin mengeluarkan spermanya di 'hole' Leeteuk sedangkan sperma Leeteuk keluar mengenai perut Kangin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya bermaksud mau buang air. Dia melewati kamar KangTeuk dan melihat pintunya sedikit terbuka. Dia mendengar suara desahan halus dari kamar Appa dan Eommanya tersebut, namun tak dipedulikannya dan buru-buru berlari ke kamar mandi karena saking kebeletnya.

"Hhhh...leganya. Aah gara-gara terkena air aku jadi tidak mengantuk lagi! setelah ini ngapain yah? Mana baru jam 11 lebih lagi.." gumam Kyuhyun.

Dia kembali melewati kamar KangTeuk dan lagi-lagi suara aneh itu keluar.

"Ah… aw… ah… akh… ahhh… fasterrrrr.. kangin ahhhhhhhh"

DEG!

Sekarang telinga Kyuhyun geli mendengar suara itu. Sifat evil Kyuhyun-pun muncul. Dengan perlahan dia mulai mendekati daun pintu nista(?) itu, dan terkejut saat mengetahui ternyata pintunya tidak tertutup sempurna. Perlahan sambil menjinjitkan sedikit kakinya, dia mulai mendorong daun pintu itu hingga menampakkan suatu 'scary action' di dalamnya. Kyuhyun kaget setengah mati. Terpampang di hadapannya dua orang namja sedang main adu gulat *plakplakplak!* di atas ranjang putih berukuran big size tersebut. Pakaian terlihat berserakan dimana-mana.

Well, sekarang wajah Kyuhyun sangat merah. Cepat-cepat dia menutup hidungnya menggunakan telapak tangannya sendiri. Kyuhyun buru-buru ngacir ke dapur dengan nafas terengah-engah dan langsung menjatuhkan dirinya dengan lemas ke kursi di meja makan tersebut. . Dengan berulang-ulang kegiatan appa dan eommanya barusan berputar-putar dalam ingatannya. Kyuhyun menggeleng kepalanya berulang-ulang seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

Dasar sial, Eunhyuk tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar mandi yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun berada. Dia sedikit bingung melihat hyungnya seperti orang gila.

"Hyung? Hyung kenapa?" tanya Eunyuk khawatir, hingga tak menyadari kalau sebenarnya sampai sekarangpun mereka masih marahan.

"Mwo? A-aniya Hyukkie..." Kyuhyun sedikit tergagap karena tiba-tiba Eunyuk mengajaknya berbicara.

"Hyung yakin? Tadi kau mengacak-acak rambutmu seperti orang gila..." kali ini Eunyuk berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Ani...aniya Hyukkie. Aku...ah aku hanya kegatelan karena rambutku belum sempat ku cuci. Iya benar hhheeheh..."

"Aissshh! Kau ini jorok sekali sih hyung!"

"Eheheheh...mian~ eh? Kenapa kau belum tidur Hyukkie?"

"Ah...aku...aku tidak bisa tidur dari tadi, hyung."

"Ohh begitu..." Kyuhyun tak berniat bicara lagi.

Hening.

5 menit...10 menit berlalu...namun tetap hening melanda dapur itu.

Tak ada yang berinisiatif untuk membuka suara duluan.

Sesekali Eunhyuk melirik Kyuhyun takut-takut.

"Eemm...hyung~..." akhirnya Eunhyuk memberanikan diri membuka suaranya, meskipun saat ini wajahnya ditekuk dalam-dalam dan suaranya bergetar hebat.

"Ne?"

"Emm...anu...itu...aku..."

"Ne? Kenapa Hyukkie?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan sabar.

"Anu...soal yang waktu itu..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu megusap lembut kepala Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie, kau kenapa sih? kalau memang ada yang ingin kau katakan, katakan saja. Arraseo?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara yang begitu lembut sambil meraih dagu dongsaengnya itu untuk menatap ke arahnya.

Tatapan Kyuhyun berubah hangat saat bertatapan langsung dengan Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun mulai menundukkan wajahnya agar sejajar dengan wajah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk-pun semakin menundukkan wajahnya karena malu.

"A-aku..." jawab Eunhyuk masih gugup.

"Ne Hyukkie chagi?"

DEG!

Dada Eunhyuk kini berdebar hebat mendengar kata 'chagi' dari mulut Kyuhyun. Sekarang Eunhyuk benar-benar tak berani mendongakkan kepalanya apalagi untuk menatap mata Kyuhyun.

=TO BE CONTINUED=

Utyahyukkie : masih kurang panjang? T^T padahal itu udah panjang banget Utya-sshi yasudahlah lain kali Anchovy bikin yang panjangan lagi deh ya gomawo ripiunya^^

Max Hyera : heheh gimana NC-nya? Seru nggak? #ngejulurin lidah barengan Unyuk XD. Mian yah belom saatnya mereka NC-an kkeekek~ mau KyuHae saingan? Bolehhh kok^^ gomawo ripiunya yah Max-sshi :*

HaeRie : heheh mian yah Dongeknya belom saatnya muncul~ jadi cuman author sempilin dikit gituu #dikulitin ELFish :D gomawo ripiunya HaeRie-sshi^^

EndahhyukiELF : iyaa bener banget. Di setiap chapter pasti bakalan ada konflik baru lagi yang gak tau bakal kapan selesenya author juga bingung nulisnya =,= gomawo Endah-sshi^^

Kangkyumi : tenang Yu-ssi Kyuhyun oppa pasti bakalan mencak2 kok (?) gomawo ripiunya^^

Cloudcindy : ngapain bawa2 semangka neng =.=? ummm...ntar author pikirin lagi deh yaa jalan ceritanya buat Siwon oppa tapi pasti ada kok gomawo Cindy-sshi^^

Cha cha : ini udah apdet~ mian yah lama update-nya T^T gomawo udah ripiu^^

: annyeong KhaHee-sshi gitu yah? Mian Anchovy emang suka banyak omong gimana chapter ini udah agak ilang belom ocehan gak mutu Ancovy? #H2C

Ryu : cheonman Ryu-sshi ne~ author bakal lebih hati2 ngetiknya gomawo ripiunya^^

Nyukkunyuk : kkkeke~ saingannya langsung ditunangin loh itu XD gomawo Nyuk-sshi^^

SimbaRella : hwaaa mian Simba-sshi tapi author pengen banget nampang2 dikit di FF inii~ #plakplakplak T^T tapi dikit demi dikit saya bakal ngurangin jatah saya kok XP gomawo ripiunya^^

Yang terakhir, author masih butuh Review nih untuk melanjutkan Fanfict ini. Review kalian sangat berarti untuk kelanjutan fic ini. Kritik dan saran juga saya terima hehehe :D

Tunggu next chapternya ya!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 UPDATE!

ANNYEONG! INI BUKAN NEWBIE. TAPI HALFBIE #halah#

SAYA AUTHOR AEGYO'ANCHOVY YANG BERTRANSFORMASI JADI AUTHOR KAMIYAMA KAORU^^ (ceritanya cuman ganti uname ajah)

AHHH AKHIRNYA FF ABAL KARYA AUTHOR KURANG KERJAAN INI UPDATE JUGA! SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA BERKUTAT BERSAMA DENGAN BUKU-BUKU LAKNAT (BACA : BUKU PELAJARAN) AUTHOR YANG SE-INDONESIA BANYAKNYA! *caps jebol*

Hwewewewe maafkan author yaa karna ga bisa apdet kilat/asap/petir/hujan/badai dan semacemnya -.- OKE! Daripada kebanyakan bacot nihh~ author kasih buat kalian readers :* #tebar bulu ketek Hyuk :p

CEKIDOT :3 AND HAPPY READING!

.

.

Author POV

DEG DEG DEG! Hanya satu kata. "chagi". Cukup simpel bagi orang awam tapi tidak untuk namja manis ini. Kini Eunhyuk merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ia segera menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dan saat tangan Kyuhyun bergerak menuju kepala Eunhyuk, tiba-tiba namja manis itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berpamitan pada Kyuhyun yang masih sedikit kaget karena gerakan Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Ah hyung aku tidur dulu…selamat malam". Setelah itu Eunhyuk buru-buru melangkahkan kakiknya ke kamar.

Eunhyuk cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat itu, namun tangan Kyuhyun lebih cepat menangkap pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie tunggu. . . . . ."

Eunhyuk mematung dan entah mengapa jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika Kyuhyun menarik tangannya.

"N-ne hyung? Ada apa?" tanya Eunhyuk sedikit gugup.

"Apa kau sudah memikirkan jawabanmu?"

"Ja-jawaban apa hyung?"

"Tentang perasanku waktu itu padamu. . . ."

"Ah. . . .itu. . . .aku. . . ."

"Aku serius." potong Kyuhyun tegas.

"Aku benar-benar menyukai- ah tidak. Mencintaimu Hyukkie. Sejak pertama kita bertemu 9 tahun yang lalu." Lanjut Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mata tak lepas dari sosok Eunhyuk.

"Tapi hyung, kita kan-"

"Aku tak pernah menganggapmu sebagai dongsaengku. Sekalipun oleh negara kita disahkan sebagai keluarga, kita tak pernah sekalipun mempunyai hubungan darah. Sadarlah Hyukkie! Pandang aku sebagai seorang namja! Tidak bisakah kau?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara agak keras.

DEG!

Jantung Eunhyuk sekarang benar-benar tak bisa distabilkan lagi. Dia memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit. Eunhyuk terus diam tanpa memberikan respon. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya berat. Dia memandangi Eunhyuk dengan tatapan nanar. Hatinya dipenuhi oleh rasa sakit.

"Ah sudah malam dan besok kau masih harus sekolah. Tidurlah Hyukkie. Jangan sampai kau terlambat bangun. Selamat malam. . . ."

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju tempat Eunhyuk berdiri dan mencium lembut keningnya. Setelah itu ia meninggalkaan Eunhyuk sendirian.

== FORBIDDEN LOVE==

Keesokan harinya. . . .  
>"Aegya. . . .appa dan eomma pergi dulu ya. Kami akan berada di Cina kurang lebih satu minggu. Tapi mungkin bakal ada perubahan jadwal." Kata Kangin sambil mengerling nakal pada Leeteuk. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum.<p>

"Ne~ uang untuk keperluan kalian sehari-hari sudah eomma siapkan. Kyu! Jaga dongsaengmu baik-baik! Jangan bertengkar terus. Dan ingat. . . .kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada my baby Hyukkie dipastikan batu nisanmu akan segera sampai di rumah!" kata Leeteuk tajam.

"Dan kau juga Hyukkie. Kau harus menuruti hyungmu. Jangan buat dia kerepotan meengurusmu. Sebentar lagi juga kau akan kuliah kan? Arra?" Leeteuk masih setia menasehati anak-anaknya.

"Aisshh! Eomma apa banget deh. Aku sudah besar. Lagipula aku bisa jaga diri kok!" terlihat Eunhyuk menatap kesal pada eommanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Tiba-tiba aura aneh yang berwarna hitam tumbuh di sekitar Kyuhyun yang menandakan bahwa otak evilnya sedang aktif sekarang.

"Hmm. . . .kau dengar itu Hyukkie, nae dongsaeng? Kau harus 'menuruti' semua kata-kataku kalau tak ingin membuat eomma tersayang kita bersedih di sana."

"Ya! Aku merasakan hawa tak enak pada kata 'menuruti' versimu yang baru saja kau ucapkan itu, hyung!"

"Kkkk~ . . . .terserahmu." kata Kyuhyun sadis.

"Ah eomma lupa! Kalian tak akan tinggal berdua saja kok. Karena rumah ini lumayan besar, jadi eomma sudah menyewa pembantu untuk beberapa minggu ke depan. Selain itu. . . ." Leeteuk sengaja menggantung kalimatnya.

"Selain itu akan ada dua namja yang akan menemani kalian di sini. Kyu, apa kau ingat anak Hankyung ahjussi?" tanya Kangin.

"Hm? Donghae maksudnya? Atau adiknya?"

"Yah, tentu saja mereka berdua".

"Ya! Mana aku ingat, appa! Itu bahkan sudah belasan tahun lalu saat kami masih sama-sama kelas 4 SD".

"Donghae? Maksud appa, Donghae hyung yang waktu itu?" Eunhyuk buka suara.

"Ne Hyukkie. Bagaimana?"

"Ba-bagaimana apanya?"

"Kau suka kan dapat teman? Apalagi Donghae itu sangat tampan bukan?" Kangin tersenyum nakal pada Eunhyuk.

'a-apa? Memangnya Hyukkie mengenal Donghae? Bagaimana bisa? Dan apa-apaan itu wajah Hyukkie memerah begitu digoda oleh appa? Aisshh! Ada apa sih sebenarnya?' Kyuhyun berperang batin dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Ohya, nanti kau juga harus berkenalan dengan adik kembar Donghae. Dia sangat manis lho, sama sepertimu chagiya". Leeteuk girang sendiri.

"Ne. ne. arraseo. Sudah kalian buruan berangkat. Udah jam 9 nih eomma, appa! Memangnya kalian mau berangkat jam berapa lagi eoh?" ucap Eunhyuk.

"Ah! Benar juga. Eh? Pas sekali itu mobil Hanchul (?) sudah tiba Kangin-ah. Kajja!" Leeteuk segera menarik tangan Kangin menuju pekarangan rumah mereka.

.

Kyuhyun POV

Blam! Ku dengar suara pintu mobil ditutup. Ah. . . .pasti itu Hanchul couple (?). Baiklah saatnya kembali bertemu dengan sobat lamaku, Donghae. Kulihat empat orang namja berjalan beriringan menuju pekarangan rumahku. Dua diantaranya segera berpelukan dengan appa dan eommaku. Kulirik di belakang mereka seorang namja dengan paras yang cantik –errrr setidaknya itu menurutku sih- dengan gigi kelincinya dan mata hazzel itu, yang kuyakini pasti milik Tan Sungmin, sama sekali tak berubah.

Sedang di sampingnya terlihat seorang namja yang. . . .omonaaa! Bukankah itu Donghae? Kenapa dia tinggi sekali? Hampir menyamaiku, yah walaupun aku tetap lebih tinggi darinya kkkkk~ dan jangan lupakan juga. . . .tampan. yah baiklah aku akui sekarang dia jauh lebih tampan dari 11 tahun yang lalu. Segera ku hampiri dia dan kupeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Yo! Donghae-ah lama tak berjumpa."

"Kyu? Kaukah itu? Hahahaha. . . ."

"Kau tambah tinggi saja Hae? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan tubuh pendekmu itu?"

"Ya! Dasar kurang ajar! Kau tetap saja evil seperti dulu! Sama sekali tak berubah. Bagaimana? Aku keren tidak?"

"Tentu saja! Tapi ingat eternal handsome guy is mine!" yah aku tahu itu berlebihan, tapi sekali-sekali tak apa kan?

"Ya! Kim Kyuhyun! Siapa yang bilang kau ini tampan eoh?" tiba-tiba saja Hyukkie muncul di belakangku.

Dengan gemas ku acak-acak rambut karamelnya yang mulai memanjang itu.

.

Author POV

"Ya! Hyung, kau membuat rambutku berantakan! Eh mana yang namanya Sungmin hyung? Kata eomma dia mirip denganku. . . ." Hyukkie mulai menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari sosok Sungmin.

Dan saat itulah mata mereka bertemu. Mata seorang Tan Donghae dan Kim HyukJae. Donghae terpaku melihat sosok yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Matanya tak lepas menatap manik mata Eunhyuk, hingga suatu pukulan lumayan keras hinggap (?) di bahunya.

"Ya! Kyu, kau mengagetkanku saja!" kata Donghae sedikit kaget.

"Hehehe mianhae. Habisnya kau melamun. Hm? Ada apa Hae? Apa kau tertarik dengan dongsaengku eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada evil begitu mengetahui bahwa Donghae sedari tadi menatap Eunhyuk dengan intens.

"A-apa kau bilang? A-andwae! Tentu saja tidak. Hanya saja aku berpikir dia itu mirip Sungmin. Oh ya apa kau sudah bertemu Sungmin? Bukankah dulu kau sangat sering mengerjainya hingga menangis heh?"

"Ya! Berhenti mengungkit masa lalu! Itu dulu saat kita masih anak-anak Hae. Sekarang aku sudah berubah. Lihatlah aku yang sekarang, begitu tinggi, tampan, cerdas, dan menarik. Sungmin pasti akan takjub melihatku. Kkkkkk~. . . ." ucap Kyu kelewat pede.

PLETAK!

"Kim Kyuhyun! Tan Donghae! Apa kalian tak mendengarku eoh? Kami sudah mau berangkat dan kalian malah ribet sendiri dengan ketampanan kalian yang bahkan tak bisa menyaingi ketampanan author! #eehhh? Salah ketik ding kekekkeek~#

"Appo. . .ne ne maafkan kami eomma." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tetap mengusap kepalanya.

Keempat namja setengah tua (?) itupun saling memeluk empat namja di depan mereka yang diyakini itu adalah anak mereka. Leeteuk, Kangin, Heechul, dan Hangeng pun memasuki mobil dan segera melesat menuju bandara yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke Cina.

[SKIP TIME]

Kini tinggal keempat namja remaja tadi diam saling pandang di sofa ruang tamu keluarga Kim tersebut. Hampir setengah jam mereka hanya diam seperti itu karena rasa sedikit canggung rupanya menghinggapi mereka. Karena tidak tahan hanya berdiam diri seperti ini, akhirnya Eunhyuk berdehem sebentar dan mulai mengeluarkan suaranya. *maklum Eunhyuk kan memang namja paling rame di FF author ini #plakk*

"Ehem. . .a-apa kalian tak lapar? Atau bosan mungkin? Hampir setengah jam kita hanya melakukan hal seperti ini yang bahkan seekor siputpun tak akan sanggup melakukannya." ujar Eunhyuk dengan bahasa yang agak belepotan.

"Y-ya aku juga lapar. Kajja Eunhyuk-sshi kita cari makanan." respon Sungmin.

"Ah tak usah seformal itu Sungmin hyung. Panggil saja aku Hyukkie, tak usah pakai embel-embel sshi." ucap Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum manis.

DEG!

Jantung Donghae tiba-tiba saja berdetak keras ketika melihat senyuman Eunhyuk. Memang dasar playboy, Donghae-pun segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan segera menarik tangan Eunhyuk yang mulai berjalan menjauh dengan Sungmin.

"Tunggu Hyukkie-ah aku ikut. Jangan meninggalkan tunanganmu ini sendirian begitu dong. Kau ini kejam sekali" ucap Donghae dengan memasang tampang –sok- melas.

Wajah Eunhyuk sukses memerah hanya karena perkataan Donghae barusan.

"Ya! Ternyata wajahmu cepat sekali memerah. Sangat manis" Donghae berkata sambil menatap Eunhyuk yang kini sedang menunduk dalam-dalam karena malu.

Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu sontak berdiri dan meraih bahu Eunhyuk dari belakang.

"Ya! Berhenti menggodanya ikan playboy! Apa kau tak lihat sekarang dia sangat malu heh?"

"Justru itu yang aku suka. Dia adalah namja termanis yang pernah aku temui. Beruntungnya aku mempunyai tunangan semanis dia."

"M-MWO? Tunangan katamu? Tunangan apa? Siapa yang bertunangan? ANDWAE!"

"Sudahlah Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau mau selamanya menjadi Brother Complex? Sekarang saatnya kau harus merelakan dia untukku." kata Donghae evil.

"K-kau? Bertunangan dengan Hyukkie? Kapan? Kenapa tak ada yang memberitahuku? Hyukkie katakan sesuatu!"

"N-ne hyung. Aku. . . .aku ditunangkan appa dan eomma dengan Donghae hyung." ujar Eunhyuk takut-takut menatap mata Kyuhyun.

CTARR!

Jiwa Kyuhyun bagaikan disambar oleh petir. Bayangkan saja, namja yang dicintainya alias dongsaengnya sendiri ditunangkan dengan sahabat lamanya. Apalagi Donghae adalah playboy kelas kakap yang sangat pervert. *padahal dirinya sendiri juga pervert tuh. =.=* Ini benar-benar mimpi buruk bagi seorang Kim Kyuhyun!

.

Malam itu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mendapat giliran berbelanja kebutuhan masak mereka selama 2 hari ke depan. Sebenarnya itu tidak perlu dilakukan karena akan ada pembantu yang akan mengurusi semua keperluan mereka, namun ternyata Tan Heechul merubah semua susunan yang telah dibuat Leeteuk. Pembantu yang dikirimkan hanya bertugas mencucikan pakaian mereka dan mengurus kebun mereka. Sedangkan untuk urusan memasak dan membersihkan rumah, harus –terpaksa- dilakukan oleh keempat namja tampan yang kini terkurung dalam perangkap Heechul. Dia bilang 'ini akan menjadi salah satu usahaku untuk mendekatkan mereka-terutama Donghae dan Hyukkie-' =.= dasar evil!

Saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin keluar untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan, Eunhyuk hanya diam memandang kepergian hyungnya di balik jendela ruang tamu. Sebenarnya ia ingin pergi dengan Kyuhyun saja karena jujur dia agak canggung jika harus berdua saja dengan Donghae.

"Hyukkie-ah, kemarilah. Kau akan kedinginan jika terus berada di situ." Ucap Donghae tiba-tiba di belakang Eunhyuk.

"Ah n-ne hyung. . . "

"Apa kau gugup eoh?"

"A-aniyo. . . "

"Hihihi sudahlah Hyukkie, tidak usah malu-malu padaku. Bukankah sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi sepasang suami istri?"

"Hah? Ya! Jangan berbicara begitu hyung!" jawab Eunhyuk dengan wajah memerah.

'Neomu kyeopta!' pekik Donghae dalam hati ketika melihat Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang memerah dan jemari tangan yang menggenggam erat ujung bajunya yang sedikit kebesaran itu.

Segera saja didekatkannya wajahnya pada wajah Eunhyuk yang sedikit menunduk, membuat Eunhyuk mau tak mau memunduran tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba saja Donghae meraih tangan Eunhyuk dan menggenggamnya erat, membuat Eunhyuk kaget dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Tepat saat Eunhyuk mengangakat wajahnya, Donghae mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir mungil milik Eunhyuk. Donghae hanya menempelkan bibirnya namun sebelum melepaskan bibirnya, Donghae sedikit menjilat bibir bawah milik Eunhyuk. Hal itu sontak membuat Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya dan segera mendorong tubuh Donghae menjauh.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan sih hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Donghae hanya tersenyum sambil tetap memandang sosok Eunhyuk di depannya.

"Hmm manis. Sama sepertimu. Bagaimana rasanya goa mulutmu ya? Pasti akan terasa lebih manis dari ini" jawab Donghae dengan tatapan mesum.

Eunhyuk bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan itu. Segera saja ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berniat untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Namun belum saja sempat ia melangkah, Donghae telah lebih dulu menyambar pinggang ramping mlik Eunhyuk.

"Kyaaaa! Lepaskan aku hyuuuung. . . ." pekik Eunhyuk ketakutan.

"Ssshhhh tenanglah chagi. Aku tak akan melakukan apapun terhadapmu. Hanya saja. . . ." Donghae sengaja menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Hanya saja?"

"Hanya saja . . . .aku ingin kau menyetujui pertunangan ini."

"A-apa yag kau bicarakan sih hyung"

"Aku menyukaimu. Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Namun sepertinya kau tidak peduli akan pertunangan ini. Tapi tidak akan kubiarkan kau lari dariku. . .Hyukkie selama kita tinggal bersama di tempat ini, selama itulah aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku. Aku berjanji! Kau akan terperangkap dalam pesonaku"

"Andwae! Kyuhyun hyung bilang kau ini hanyalah playboy mesum! Aku tak akan pernah jatuh cinta kepadamu. Terlebih setelah apa yang baru saja kau lakukan tadi padaku"

"Hm? Memangnya aku melakukan apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu hyung!"  
>"Memang aku tidak tahu. Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan tadi? Apakah. . . .hal yang seperti ini?"<p>

Donghae menundukkan kepalanya. Mensejajarkan dengan wajah Eunhyuk yang kini sudah memerah –lagi-.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan eoh?" tanya Eunhyuk gugup.

Tak ada jawaban dari Donghae. Hanya dia terus saja mendekatkan wajahnya pada Eunhyuk yang kini juga semakin memundurkan wajahnya dari Donghae. Sepertinya takdir berpihak pada Donghae karena sekarang Eunhyuk telah terpojok di dinding ruang makan itu. Perlahan dia angkat dagu Eunhyuk untuk menatapnya, kemudian memperkecil jarak diantara mereka. Eunhyuk berinisiatif untuk mendorong dada Donghae yang bidang dengan telapak tangannya. Karena kesal, Donghae langsung mencium bibir Eunhyuk yang sangat kissable itu, dipastikan setelah ini bibir itu akan menjadi candu bagi seorang Tan Donghae.

Semula hanya dikecup, kemudian mulai melumatnya dengan lebut dan sangat hati-hati. Mengecap semua rasa manis yang ada di bibir Eunhyuk. Donghae melepaskan pagutannya karena merasa Eunhyuk membutuhkan oksigen. Terlihat di matanya kini sosok nama manis yang sedang terengah-engah dengan bibir sedikit terbuka dan wajah yang memerah entah karena malu atau karena hampir kehabisan nafas. Donghae benar-benar tak tahan melihat sosok menggemaskan di hadapannya itu. Tiba-tiba sifat evil dan mesum menjadi satu dalam jiwanya sekarang. Dia mulai mendekatkan wajanya lagi dan. . . . .

==TO BE CONTINUE==

.

Yeaaaaahhh akhirnya TBC juga dehh *nyengir kesenengan*

Big thanks buat readers yang mau dengan rela hati dan dengan segenap jiwa *halah lebay lu!* memberikan review pada chapter sebelumya.

Max Hyera, UtyaHyukkie, kangkyumi, rizkyeonhae, endahhyukiELF, jung hana cassie , Kang Hyera, Hyukielovehae, Shin Ri Young, Chwyn, Kyubule, cloudcindy, nyukkunyuk , , Jeng Kyura, cha cha, Ryu, Mimiyeon, SimbaRella . hyuraELF, Kyurosaki Nagi, Dina IchiHitsu JewelsHyukkielf, Rihae pyupyu

Terima kasih atas review kalian semua^^ mian karena gak bisa bales satu-satu. Tapi saran maupun kritik kalian semua Kao terima kok :)

Karena ini Chapter penutup, jadi Kao bikin agak panjang (?) biar spesial ajah gitu buat para readers tercinta :* Ohya chapter ini sekaligus jadi FF terakhir Kao sebelum hiatus yah~ karna bentar lagi Kao kan mau ujian, nyari kuliah, de-el-el . jadi Kao mau hiatus dulu. Tenang ajaa cuman sementara kok readers, jangan sedih gitu dong *ditimpukin readers make durian gegara sok ke-pede-an*

Oh iya, , , ,doakan Kao yaa biar bisa masuk PTN yang bagus + sesuai sama yang Kao idam-idamkan! *amin* ^^

Yeh! Akhir kata REVIEW KRITIK SARAN DAN FLAME DITERIMA LOH! JADI REVIEW YAAAH \(^_^)/

DON'T BE A SILENT READER!

ANNYEONG ^^ #cipok basah readers


End file.
